


A new life

by Baeky_Kay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Past Violence, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baeky_Kay/pseuds/Baeky_Kay
Summary: Kim Minseok is a new student in last year of high school. Why change school now? Simply to forget a hard time in his life and create a new life, hoping not to live what happened to him again.





	A new life

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for the errors present, I don't speak English fluently at all ^^'

POV Minseok  


"MINSEOK WAKE UP!!!!!"  
  
I woke up with a jump and opened  an eye to feel a pillow landing on my face. It was Minji, my sister, who threw a pillow at me to get up.  
  
"It's okay, I'm coming!" I mumbled.  
  
I got up with a huge laziness  and went to the bathroom. I was starting  to prepare myself when I heard Minji say behind the door:  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Hurry up, and your breakfast is ready!"  
  
As soon as I heard the word "breakfast", I grabbed my pants and put them on at high speed. Once ready, I went downstairs to have my breakfast. I didn't eat much and when I finished, I said goodbye to my sister and left for the bus stop.  
  
At the bus stop, I looked around to see many high school students all dressed in the school uniform.  Most of them found themselves and were happy to see their friends again after a long vacation. I smile at the sight of two boys in front of me hugging each other, happy to see each other again, then the tallest lifted the shortest up and said something to him. Within a second, the tallest was smiling while the shortest looked like he wanted to die. Probably he had reminded h im of the ordeal we were going to endure for the next ten months.

  
I started thinking about high school and panicking. Would it happen again? No, I can't think about that, I'm sure it won't be the same. Yes, it won't be the same....  
  
Once the bus arrived, I got on it, sat at the back and took my headphones to immerse myself in the world of music. The journey passed quickly and I was thinking about my old high school. I always wondered if this one would be the same, but also if I would have the strength to talk to other people and make friends.  
  
When I arrived in front of the school, I saw a lot of people, more than in the one where I was last year in my old city, I was looking at the notice board to find my class... Terminale 3*. I looked at the list of names that I saw belonging to the same class but none of them told me anything... I will be alone. But it's not bad at the same time, I can try to recreate a year of high school, start from scratch... well if I get there.  
  
As the seniors were supposed to know the school, they had to go directly to the informed room. Mine was the 117\. I was looking for someone who could help me to find my room but it was without counting on those people who literally throw themselves at each other, happy to be together or sad and saying goodbye to their friends. I didn't understand this delusion, they'll always see each other during the breaks so why did they make a funeral face?  
  
I started trying again to find someone who would seem to have recovered from his emotions (big emotions in itself) but impossible, everyone was stuck in everyone's arms, talking, screaming and even crying for some girls, causing a noise in the yard.

  
As I walked into a more remote space and especially less invaded from the courtyard, I thought I recognized Chanyeol, a childhood friend. I started to move forward to make sure it was him but he was from the back, talking to a young and handsome boy who I could only see his face, which prevented me from seeing if it was the one I thought it was. Taken by my shyness and also because I didn't want to disturb them, I started to leave from the other side when I heard someone calling me. I turned around and Chanyeol walked towards me with his cute friend. Chanyeol was always smiling, as I remembered he was in my memories, while the other boy, smaller, stared at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I looked at them, quite embarrassed by the penetrating and heavy look of the unknown.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Minseok, is that you? Do you remember me?"  
  
"Uh Chanyeol? So it's really you?"  
  
"Yes, it's me! I'm so glad to see you again! It's been a long time!"  
  
I didn't answer but looked at the boy beside him while blushing. He noticed and understood it.  
  
"By the way, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, his name is Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."  
  
Oh… so the handsome guy's name is Baekhyun....  
  
"Hi! Minseok, right?"  
  
"Yes, that's right, my little Baeky!!!!!"  
  
Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun but this one didn't seem to like this forced hug. He made a strange face, as if he wanted to kill Chanyeol when that same person openly didn't care about Baekhyun, as if he didn't care about his killer looks. I have to admit, they're pretty funny together.  
  
"And Minseok, what class are you in? You look more younger than Chany and me."  
  
"Oh no, Baek, Minseok is older than us, he is..."  
  
Chanyeol stopped talking and looked at me strangely.

"I'm one year older than both of you." I said.

"Yeah, that's right, one year older..." Chanyeol muttered.

"It's strange, I would have bet you were younger. So you repeated a class?"

"Uh, yes, I repeated the 10th grade."

I looked at Chanyeol, begging him to be quiet while he looked at me strangely. He understood and nodded slightly his head, indicating that he would not say anything despite his misunderstanding.

“And if not, are you going to tell me what class you're in or is it secret?” Baekhyun joked again.

“Ho yes, I'm sorry! I'm in terminale 3* and you?”

"Too bad! We are in terminale 8*. We'll still see each other during breaks, right? »

"Yes, of course."

With these promising words, the bell rang and Chanyeol and Baekhyun left for their respective room. And damn it, I forgot to ask where the room 117 was.

**Author's Note:**

> *Terminale 3: Sorry but I have no idea how the classes are distributed and made in the other countries so I kept the French way. The Terminale is equivalent to the last year of high school (the 12th grade or the year 13) and the number corresponds to the number of our class.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
